The Bloodly Kiss
by BloodWar
Summary: this is a short hope you like it


The battle was over, Harry stood next to Tom's dead body. He turned to walk away but he was grabbed by someone. Harry turned to see Ginny holding on to his arm, he looked down at her hands then back up to her eyes this made her let go of his arm. A large group of people had made their way to Harry and was now slapping him on the back and shaking him hands. But Harry didn't care he just wanted to get away, the remaining order cleared a path for him as he walked. Just before he walked off the grounds someone took his hand, he turned once again only to see Hermione standing there with his hand in hers. Harry started to pull away but then pulled her to him, Hermione was in shock at his actions but what happened next took her breath away. As he looked into her eyes she felt his lips touch hers, and for the first time she knew what real love was and how it felt. As he pulled away from her he said "I love you" then her turned and walked into the forbidden forest. Ron came running up and asked her when Harry had gone; as she pointed to the forest Ron seen her hands were covered in blood. Ron started running his hands all over her trying to find her wounds, but she knocked Ron to the ground and said "it's not mine you fool it's Harry's and keep your hands off of me". By now the others had made their way down and Hermione yelling at them that Harry was bleeding badly (holding up her hands) and that he had walked into the forest.

A week later Harry woke up in a bedroom that he didn't know, and he had bandages all over him. As he started to get up the door opened and Hermione walked in and said "you move and I hex you, it took us two days to get the bleeding stopped and if you move and get it started again I will hex you". Harry looked at her, all he could do was as he was told, he was allowed to feed his self but that was all. Hermione done everything else for him, to include things that only a wife would be allowed to do. Harry hadn't said a word for another week after he woke up, but then one day he asked "Hermione what am I doing here and where am I"? Hermione looked up at him and said "you're in my bedroom and you're here because I brought you here" "and as to why I brought you here well I wasn't going to let the Weasley's take you with them after what you said to me". Harry then turned red and said "I hoped I had dreamed that part, because I had kept my mouth shut for six years now". Hermione just looked at him a minute then she added "well we need to talk about that later, but I will say this now I like everything I've seen so far and Ginny is not getting you back" then Hermione turned and walked out. That evening Hermione's mum came in and talked to Harry for a while and had told him a lot about how he had just walked off after the battle and how Ginny had tried to stop him and how he had kissed Hermione and told her that he loved her and how she had went into the forest to find him, and how she had stood up to Molly and told everyone that he was coming home with her, and how she had taken care of him the whole time he was out and everything. Harry didn't know what to say to any of this all he knew was that he was in love with her. A few weeks later Hermione and Harry went back to Hogwarts, Harry was still every weak but he was there with her. They had just made their way to the great hall when Ginny came running in and wrapped her arms around Harry, he turned on her like a raging bull. She had ripped open a few of his wounds and now the blood was flowing down his side and arms. All he could think of was all the time it had taken to stop the bleeding, then he started yelling at her. Ron came running to aid his sister, after Harry had cooled down Ron said they would go back to the Borrow where he belonged. Harry looked at him then at Hermione, he took Hermione hand and said "I think it's time for us to go home, I miss our bed" Hermione smiled and kissed him. Ron pulled Hermione away from Harry and said "you're going home with Ginny and I, Harry pulled out his wand and blasted Ron and Ginny across the great hall then walked over to them and said "if you ever touch her again I will kill you, both of you". Harry took Hermione hand and they walked out. Neville walked over to Ron and Ginny and said "looks like you lost out on the Potter money mate" then stepped on Ron's hand as he walked away.

The next year finds Neville and Luna at their friend's wedding, held at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione had been married for an hour when Harry asked Neville and Luna to be their child's godfather and mother. Neville told Harry they would be the best godmother and father as they could be, Hermione said "if we didn't think that we would have never asked you guys" then added "so when is the big day for you guys"? Luna spook up and said that they wanted to talk to them about that because they needed some help with it, Hermione looked at Harry and said well how about this weekend rubbing her belly she added the honeymoon is over until this one shows up. They all crack up after some time they are joined by other friends.

Two weeks later the Potter's join the Longbottom's for dinner and drinks. Neville looks over at Harry and asks "when did you know you were in love with Hermione"? Harry didn't say anything for some time then he said "I felt it from the first time I seen her on the train, but I didn't know what it was until after fifth year, but I didn't say anything until after the battle and I knew I was going to die". Neville looked over at Luna and said "pay up".


End file.
